Quiet Time
by ohmytheon
Summary: All Deku wants to do is get a proper night's sleep on the winter camping trip. Too bad his bunk bed roommate, Kacchan, has a night-time visitor and neither one of them are as quiet as they think.


**Notes:** The prompt was Secret ("They Might Hear Us") and I went all in. This made me laugh so freaking much while writing this. I've been in Deku's exact shoes, so it was fun to write it. Deku's poor little gay heart can't handle this. Also, I normally use "Izuku" whenever I write from his POV, but I didn't realize it until halfway through that I was using "Deku" and decided to say forget it. Also, using "Kacchan" when talking about Bakugou having sex made me snort and giggle so much. Anyways, happy Kacchako Smut Fest! I might do one or two more entries, but this was the one I was excited about. It's very soft on the smut. I didn't even have to write "dick". Also, Deku swears and that's a fact. He's stressed.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

When Aizawa had surprised them with a winter break trip in their third year, none of them should've been surprised. They had all gone through so many shocks over their time during high school that nothing should've phased them. It was the first time they'd heard about anything like this though. As if facing more villains than most classes wasn't enough, he wanted to make sure they were extra prepared for their upcoming graduation. In a few months, they would leave U.A. and they would be free to become full grown heroes.

For now, Deku wanted to revel in his excitement over the trip. Their last summer trip had gone without a hitch so maybe this one would as well. No villains to attack them, no insane battles, not almost dying. He wasn't planning on kicking back and relaxing, but he'd like to go a full week without having his life threatened so he could focus entirely on school and becoming the number one hero. He had to become a successor All Might could be truly proud of and the League of Villains was kind of distracting.

Packed up in a large cabin in the snowy mountains, Deku could pretend like he was in a completely different country. It was so beautiful up here. He'd never seen so much snow in his life. Granted, he didn't think it was that pretty when Aizawa had them doing training exercises outside in it, but he'd have to get used to different climates and weather conditions. Villains didn't stop because of storms and neither could heroes. He had to be prepared for anything and everything. What if a villain attacked during a blizzard? Would he stay out of it simply because he was cold?

Just thinking of different conditions and situations made Deku's mind leap to other places. Maybe he should think about doing some work overseas like All Might had done. He could stand to get out of Japan for a little while. Sticking in one country would not help him become the next Symbol of Peace. It wasn't just about becoming number one. He had to do more than that. He had to be more. Leaving his home country might help him do that.

Right now, Deku would settle for leaving the room. Maybe the cabin entirely, even if it meant walking right out into that storm with nothing but a blanket wrapped around him for protection. Absolutely nothing could be worse than the sheer mortification he was suffering through right now. Hell, maybe a villain attack wouldn't be so bad. Was it wrong to wish for the League of Villains to attack right now to save him from this miserable situation? He'd honestly thank them at this point.

Maybe he should've said something, but once he'd woken up and realized what was going on, well, he found himself frozen in a painful mixture of humiliation, horror, and befuddlement.

They were teenagers, most of them over eighteen, a pile of hormones stuck in a cramped place. It was expected that they would find themselves in some intimate and compromising situations. All of this was made even worse by the fact that they lived together in the dorms and those walls were not thick. Deku honestly didn't have the heart to call anyone out, but he'd woken up to some strange noises once or twice. Most of the time he could ignore them and go back to sleep, school and training having worn him out too much to care.

Needless to say, it was a lot fucking harder to do that when those noises were coming from the same room in the bunk bed right above him.

Honestly, Deku didn't know why he hadn't anticipated something like this happening. Well, maybe he had. They might have been pro heroes in training, but that wasn't about to stop people from sneaking out of their beds in the middle of the night. Hell, Deku had done that before. Granted it had been to fight a villain or eat something in the dark at three am like a raccoon, not something like…

He had never snuck out of his bed to have sex with anyone.

Which was probably why he hadn't really thought about that happening on the trip. They were here for school. What other focus could anyone have? Times like these made Deku realize that he really didn't think about the big picture sometimes. So focused on his own massive goals, he forgot that there were smaller ones that might not have been important to him but were to others. Relationships were one of his downfalls. Not that they were a bad thing. He just didn't have the time. It'd be one thing if he was just trying to become a hero or number one even, but carrying the weight of One for All had its burdens. Sacrificing personal relationships was one of them.

That strong sense of duty did not stop him from blushing to the tips of his roots right now.

The door opening to the room he shared with Kacchan didn't wake him up. The cabin they were staying in were fairly small, apparently for university students, so each one had a bunk bed in it. Honestly, Deku wasn't sure why he was sleeping in the bunk under Kacchan when it made more sense for Kirishima to share the room, but then Aizawa had given them assigned rooms and both of them had known better than to argue.

Since he was on the bottom bunk though, he had woken up when he'd heard someone climbing onto the top bunk. At first, as Deku blearily opened his eyes and they adjusted to the dark, he assumed it was Kacchan. He must've gotten out of bed in the middle of the night, maybe to grab a glass or water or something. His quirk relied on his sweat after all, which meant that he had to properly hydrate throughout the day more so than others. However, the second Deku caught sight of a decidedly slender ankle that didn't belong to Kacchan, he realized that his first assessment was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

He should've said something then - maybe cleared his throat or pretend to talk in his sleep - but he was frozen in shock over what he'd seen. There was a girl in their room. There was a girl in Kacchan's bed. Did he know that? Was he awake to feel her climb in? He had to be. Deku doubted that Kacchan would take too kindly to being woken up in the middle of the night by anyone clambering into his bed, no matter who it was.

That brought up another question though. Who the hell was climbing into Kacchan's bunk bed in the middle of the night on a school trip? He had kind of thought that Kacchan was one-track-minded as well when it came to school and becoming a hero. In a matter of seconds, Deku's mind ran through a list of the girls in both Class A and B, trying to figure out who it could be, but came up with a blank. Who was Kacchan focused on? Who would he want in his bed? Who would want to be in his bed?

The two girls he talked to really were Ashido and Jirou and Deku knew it wasn't them. The ankle hadn't been pink and Jirou had come out to them a year ago. The only other girl he really paid any attention to was…

Deku's eyes widened in the dark. No. No, it couldn't be. Could it? She did seem to catch his interest at times, but then others he would straight up ignore her. And she would've told him or Iida if she was interested in Kacchan, right? He considered her one of his closest friends. He would tell her if he had a crush on someone. Totally. He'd definitely tell her if he ever found himself daydreaming about one of their classmates. So she'd tell him if she was sneaking into bed with Kacchan of all people.

Maybe that was the problem though. It was Kacchan. Sure, the two of them had more or less worked out their issues over the past three years, but they were still rivals and in a much truer sense now. Not that her being interested in him or seeing him would feel like betrayal, but her crawling into bed with him on their school trip threw him for a loop. That suggested a level of intimacy that he was not prepared to find out.

As Deku came up with a hundred reasons for why it couldn't possibly be who he thought it was, he heard movement on the top bunk as Kacchan shifted and grouchily mumble, "Took you fucking long enough."

Deku didn't even have time to have a heart attack over Kacchan talking when he heard a very familiar voice huffily respond, "Momo was up studying late. I had to wait for her to go to bed."

That was when his heart started to jam around in his chest like it was having its own personal concert. It was her. It was Uraraka. His mind was doing loop-de-loops as it tried to process what was going on. They were on a school trip. He'd somehow ended up sharing a room with Kacchan. It was in the middle of the night. Out of all the girls here, his best girl friend, Uraraka, had snuck into bed with his rival.

And they thought he was still asleep.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Uraraka whispered. She must've been settling in the bed with Kacchan, getting under the blankets and wiggling in next to him.

Kacchan snorted softly, which made Deku's head spin. Since when did he do anything _soft_? "Yet you still came."

"You're annoyingly convincing."

No, no, no, this was not happening. He was not listening to them flirt. This was a terrible idea. Seriously, it was one thing to sneak into each other's dorms at U.A. because they had privacy, but quite another to do it here when there were three other guys in the room. They couldn't wait to cuddle? Had they really missed each other so much? What if they got caught? What if-? Well, he had already been woken up.

Kacchan sucked in a gasp of air and hissed, "Fuck, your hands are cold."

"We're in a drafty cabin during a blizzard," Uraraka mumbled. "Hold on, let me put on my mittens."

"Nah, I got a better idea."

Deku was pretty sure he knew where this was going, but then he also couldn't believe that Kacchan would be so careless. He couldn't picture Uraraka going along with it either. She was… Well, he didn't want to say she was a good girl, but she was quite modest. Then again, it wasn't like they talked about their sex lives or lack of one. Deku couldn't handle the idea of talking to anyone about that, although Iida had embarrassingly explained one day that such urges were natural with their teenage hormones raging. Deku had thought he was going to die of embarrassment then.

Oh, no, this was much worse. Much, much worse.

So why the hell wasn't he saying anything? He had to stop them before things got too out of hand. Sure, Kacchan would probably explode him out of the cabin, but it was better that he say something now before they actually did anything or Kacchan would kill him.

"Bakugou, stop!" Uraraka whispered in a panic. "What if Deku wakes up?"

"Then he can hear how a man takes care of his girl," Kacchan laughed quietly.

Deku had opened his mouth to say that he was awake, but Kacchan's response stopped him cold. Was that really how he felt? He knew that he should focus on the fact that it sounded like Kacchan didn't care if he was awake or not to hear them fooling around, but all he could think about was that he had called Uraraka "his girl". They really were close. He'd never heard Kacchan refer to anyone so fondly before. It was...sweet.

Or it would've been if he hadn't begun to hear the telltale sounds of kissing.

Was this really happening right now?

Absolutely frozen in bed, Deku stared at the bottom of the top bunk and tried not to focus on the sounds. Lips quietly smacking, soft hums that could be the wind howling outside, and the tiny creeks of the bed whenever one of them shifted and tried to change the angles of their kiss. He nearly jumped out of his socks when Uraraka let out an actual whimper that dissolved into a moan. Oh my god, oh my god.

Uraraka immediately cut herself off. "Bakugou, we can't-"

"Like hell we can't," Kacchan grumbled. "It's been fucking weeks."

"You can stand to wait a little longer," Uraraka giggled.

"Not for you," Kacchan said. What the hell? When did he get so needy? Maybe it wasn't needy. Whenever he wanted things, he wanted them and he did everything in his power to go after it. The same could be said for a girl that he was interested in. He didn't half-ass things. If he wanted Uraraka, he'd damn well show her how much he did. Now if he could do that without Deku in the room, that would be great. "Just be quiet. You can do that, right?"

Uraraka was clearly more hesitant. "I don't know…" C'mon, girl, just hold on for one night. Cuddle and go to sleep. Then Deku could pretend this never happened and they would all wake up in the morning with their dignity intact.

"You're strong," Kacchan told her. "You can take it."

Deku's face burned. He was never going to be able to look Kacchan in the face again. The second they connected eyes tomorrow, he was going to burst into hysterics and the other boy would know that he'd heard everything. Could he not with the double entendres?

The kissing resumed. They were doing their best to be quiet, but it was impossible, especially when Uraraka's breathing began to change and he knew exactly what was going on. Her breaths hitched and Kacchan hummed, as if his mouth was pressed against her skin. Deku pressed his eyes shut, willing himself to think about anything else. Uh, hero training, exercising, fighting villains - something else. He didn't want to picture this at all - he didn't want to hear this - but the one thing that kept coming back to mind was that Kacchan was touching Uraraka very intimately.

When Uraraka started to make another noise, it suddenly became muffled, as if something had covered her mouth, and Kacchan murmured, "Nope, quiet." The bed squeaked and creaked as Uraraka clearly tried not to move, but that must have been hard to do as well. Another muffled sound could be heard from above. "Guess I gotta keep my hand here since I don't have a gag."

Deku gripped his blanket tightly. _Kacchan, please, can you not talk dirty?_

He was killing him. This was how he died, not at a villain's hands, but because his childhood friend and rival turned out to enjoy talking dirty to his… Girlfriend? Was Uraraka his girlfriend? They were making out pretty heavily, so he supposed so, but then she'd never said anything about him. Maybe they weren't dating yet? Kacchan really should ask her out properly if they were going to be intimate. It was the right thing to do. Not that Deku could ever talk to him about it because one) Kacchan would blow him up, and two) that would force him to admit that he'd overheard them.

When Uraraka's muffled breathing began to hasten into pants, Deku pressed his hands over his ears. Maybe if he didn't hear anything, he wouldn't feel so bad. What if this happened again? Maybe he could ask Yaoyorozu for some noise-cancelling headphones. That wouldn't be suspicious, right? As long as he did it when Kacchan wasn't around. He could blame it on the storm. Try as she might, Uraraka couldn't completely stop her hips from moving as she came, which meant that the bed squeaked loud enough for Deku to hear through his palms.

It wouldn't be so bad if Kacchan wasn't coaching her through it, murmuring, "That's it. That's a good, quiet girl."

Deku mouthed, _Seriously?_ and then closed his eyes again. On a scale of one to ten - with ten being an incredibly dark secret that would ruin his life if found out - learning that Uraraka had a praise kink along with Kacchan dirty talking and being a giver in bed was about a nine. It might've been too late to say that he was awake. Maybe he could pretend to just now start waking.

As Uraraka came down and her breathing returned to normal, Deku tried his best to think of something else. Okay, what could he do that would make it seem like he was slowly waking up so they'd stop? There was a slow creaking as someone carefully shifted on the bed. He waited with bated breath, certain that they had stopped now that Uraraka had orgasmed just a few feet away. Maybe they were going to cuddle and fall asleep together.

Deku's hopes were dashed when a pair of boxers were dropped on the ground.

"Are you sure Deku isn't awake?" Uraraka asked worriedly.

"That nerd would've said something by now if he was," Kacchan replied with a snort. "He can't keep his mouth shut."

Deku had been about to point out that he was waking up, but then snapped it closed when Kacchan made said that. Okay, so he did talk a lot and he still had a habit of muttering to himself when he was lost in thought, but it kind of insulted him. Oh, he didn't think that he could stay quiet? Well then, what if he didn't say anything, huh? Then he could bring it up tomorrow and humiliate him? No, he wouldn't do that because then it would embarrass Uraraka and she meant more to him than his wounded pride.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard something tear open and Uraraka deadpanned, "Seriously? You had one stashed under your pillow."

"Safety first."

Uraraka only sighed in response. Deku swallowed. So. This wasn't their first time after all. They'd had sex before. He had kind of figured since he couldn't imagine Uraraka letting her first time be this, well, weird. She would've wanted it to be special and maybe even romantic. Then again, he couldn't see Kacchan going out of his way to make it feel like that. He wasn't the flowers and chocolate kind of guy. Apparently he was the "fuck your rival's best friend with said rival sleeping underneath you" kind of guy. Deku mourned his ignorance for a brief moment.

There was another shift in the bed. This time, Kacchan was the one whose breath stuttered and a whimper escaped from Uraraka. Yup, he knew exactly what was happening now. He didn't need Kacchan to mumble, "You feel so good and wet," for him to know, but thanks for the extra information. Folding his pillows over his ears, Deku did his best to block out the sound, but try as he might, some still slipped through. The rocking of the bed, the creaks of the springs, the sighs, the little sounds from the back of their throats.

"Bakugou, I-" Uraraka cut herself off again. She was trying her best to stay quiet at least.

"Can't help yourself, can you?" Kacchan replied, his voice little more than a low rumble. If only the blizzard outside was a little stronger. "You just gotta be loud. Maybe you wanna wake Deku up. Maybe you want him to hear how good I'm making you feel."

Deku's eyes about bugged out of his head. What. The. Fuck. And did Uraraka actually moan at that? Was this real life? Was he having a messed up nightmare? If he woke up tomorrow and none of this turned out to have happened, he was going to have to have a serious thought about what was going on in his subconscious. He didn't even think of either of them in that way. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with them?

"Gods, I missed the feel of you," Kacchan growled and damn if it wasn't the most tender that Deku had ever heard him sound before. Maybe tender was the wrong word, although he couldn't put a name on it. Possessive might have been better, but that had a negative connotation to it. Wanting? Maybe if he continued to analyze Kacchan's voice he wouldn't think about the fact that he sounded like that because he was having sex with Uraraka.

"Can you not stay quiet?" Uraraka managed.

"Maybe I wanna wake him up," Kacchan replied almost viciously. At this point, Deku wouldn't put it past him. He wasn't even trying to stay silent. His voice was at a whisper, but it was still too loud. Maybe it only sounded that loud because Deku was panicking. This was wrong. He should've said something earlier to stop them. Now he was just a creep. He was a weirdo. "Fuck, Uraraka, fuck. I wanna fucking make you scream."

"That would defeat- _oh_ -"

He guessed they weren't the slow lovemaking type. Honestly, Kacchan should really try it more. It was sweet. Not that Deku had ever really thought about what type of sex he would prefer. Then he'd have to think about who he'd want to have sex with and then he'd start thinking about that person and then he wouldn't be able to look that person in the face - not that it was anyone specific or anything - and, yeah, that was a spiral he didn't need.

He really didn't need to think about anyone while this was going on. If he got anything close to a hard on during this, there would be no surviving this night. He'd have to throw himself at a villain. Could Shinsou brainwash him into forgetting this night? Probably not. He'd grown a lot in strength, but not on that mental level. How unfortunate.

Judging from the way both of their breathing changed and the creaking increased, things were either coming to an end or Kacchan had decided that he didn't care if he woke him up or not. There was a chance that he'd given up on that already. However, he at least had the decency to clench his jaw shut as he came so that only a grunt or two escaped him while Uraraka probably had a hand over her mouth. It wasn't long after that before they both stilled and silence fell over them again.

Deku felt incredibly uncomfortable as he dropped his pillow from his ears. He should've said something earlier. He didn't have any excuse. He honestly hadn't wanted to hear any of this, although he knew Kacchan would accuse him of it if he said anything now. The moment it had started though he had been frozen in shock. Was that an excuse? No, it wasn't. Now he was scarred for life. At least he hadn't seen anything. There was a chance that he could still face the two of them tomorrow and not turn as red as a tomato.

"I should probably go…"

"No, stay a little longer."

"If I fall asleep and don't wake up before Deku does-"

"Don't worry so much. Go to sleep."

Wow, that was kind of sweet of Kacchan. He'd said it roughly and without any care, but there was a hint of warmth in the undertones. It wasn't just about making Uraraka comfortable; he also wanted her to stay. He hadn't just missed having sex with her while they'd been on break and visiting their families. He'd missed her. That was some serious growth on his part. Deku would've been proud of him if he wasn't so traumatized. Maybe he could still catch an hour or two of sleep after this wild and awful ride. Hopefully he wouldn't have any nightmares about this.

And then he sneezed.

Deku froze. The silence that hung over them was somehow louder than anything he'd heard before in his life. He knew that the two of them had heard him and they were frozen too. A million things were probably running through their heads, most of them probably centered on how long Deku had been awake.

Finally, Kacchan said, "Deku?" and he had to decide right then and there what he was going to do.

He liked to think that he was a very honest person, but sometimes lying your ass off could save a life. He feigned an yawned and asked in what he hoped sounded like a tired voice, "Kacchan? What time is it?"

Kacchan sighed in what was a mixture of relief and aggravation. "Too fucking early. Go the fuck to sleep."

"Okay." Deku rolled over onto his side to face the wall, but he didn't close his eyes. There was no way he was going to fall back asleep. He'd definitely had weird dreams that he didn't want to think about. Now that they knew he was awake, they were probably wondering if he had heard anything. He hoped that as long as he pretended like he didn't know Uraraka was there, they would think they were in the clear. When she climbed out of the bed, he would lie as still as possible and act his heart out.

It was another six hours before his alarm would go off and Deku swore he lied awake for nearly every single one. Eventually the darkness and silence won out and he fell asleep despite his discomfort. When he woke up, bleary and exhausted, he didn't remember what had happened. However, it hit him the second he rolled out of bed and saw Kacchan pulling his shirt back on.

Oh.

Deku started to turn red.

Oh.

At that exact moment, Kacchan turned around to face him and they made eye contact and Deku halted. The moment Kacchan narrowed his eyes, he felt like his heart shot into his throat. This was it. This was the moment he died. He wasn't going to be able to hide that he'd heard them and then Kacchan was going to blow up. He even flexed his fingers at his sides.

"You sleep okay?" Deku asked and then promptly wished that he could punch himself in the face with One for All.

"Why are you asking?" Kacchan demanded suspiciously.

Deku shrugged. "You were already up when I woke up." All he had to do was be cool and casual. He could do this. Uraraka must've used her quirk to get out of the bed silently since he hadn't woke when she left.

After a moment of consideration, Kacchan either decided not to push the matter so he wouldn't get himself caught or believed him. Scoffing to himself, he grabbed the rest of his clothes and stomped out of the room to the bathroom. Deku sighed in relief, but he wasn't in the clear yet. Now all he had to do was survive when he inevitably saw Uraraka this morning. They were paired together, so it would be impossible to avoid her. Luckily Aizawa's exercises would serve as a great distraction.

When Deku finished getting ready, he dragged himself out into the living room. Half the class was already out there, looking bright-eyed and ready to face the day. Meanwhile, Deku felt as slow as a slug. There had to be dark circles under his eyes that no amount of water splashed on his face could hide. As he looked through the room, he saw Uraraka excitedly talking to Iida and Momo like she had been in bed the entire night. She didn't look tired at all. His eyes swung to Kacchan, who was grouching at Kirishima and Sero for trying to eat his breakfast.

No one would've known looking at either of them that they were together. Deku still found it hard to believe. Maybe he had dreamed the whole thing. They were in two separate worlds. How had they gotten together? When? Why? There were so many questions, but he couldn't find any answers.

"You look tired."

Deku jumped and turned around to find Todoroki examining him closely. That was Todoroki for you though. He was super observant. Nothing could get past him. Maybe he had noticed something going on between Kacchan and Uraraka. He couldn't afford to ask him though. This was clearly something that they wanted to keep between them for now. It would be rude of him to end that, even if they'd been the ones to have sex with someone else in the room. At least they'd used protection.

"Oh, um, I didn't sleep well," Deku replied, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Was something keeping you up?" Todoroki asked.

Unthinkingly, Deku's eyes moved back to the room where he spotted Kacchan and Uraraka making eye contact briefly across the room. His stomach did a backflip. "Weird dreams, you know?"

Todoroki eyed him carefully and then let out a thoughtful, "Hm." He didn't sound like he believed him at all, but Deku gave him a nervous smile and he didn't push the matter. He looked into the room as well, although Deku couldn't be for sure if Todoroki was looking at the same things as him. It wouldn't surprise Deku. He was so intelligent and was able to piece things together. "We should eat breakfast before Iida reminds us."

"Oh, right!"

Deku stuck with Todoroki for the rest of the morning. Maybe he did kind of avoid Uraraka during breakfast, but he wouldn't be able to do that long. He just hoped that he could keep his mouth shut. No, he had to do that. Kacchan didn't think he was capable. Well, he showed him. He just wouldn't know it. Still, he was not looking forward to keeping this a secret - or the next few nights. Hopefully that would hold them over until this trip was over. Deku wasn't going to be able to stay silent again. He'd explode without Kacchan's quirk.


End file.
